New York City Subway car assignments (RollOverTheFloor)
IRT A Division November 4, 2003 IND/BMT B Division February 23, 2004 June 30, 2008 *C trains become 600 feet long. *Peak requirements increased by two trains on the E and F, respectively. *Peak requirements increased by three trains on the G. *Peak requirements increased by five trains on the L. *The entire 200-car fleet of R38's as well as some of the original 600-car fleet of R32's have been replaced by the R160 first option order; R160's have entered revenue service sometime in mid-late 2006. *As all car assignment guides, R32's might be on the R and V in addition to R40's and R42's, which might also be on the E as well. June 29, 2009 *The R160 second option order has arrived, replacing the entire 400-car fleet of R40's as well as another round of the original 600-car R32 fleet. *The R and V may also continue to use R32's and R42's as all car assignment guides. December 28, 2009 *Nearly all 400-car fleet of R42's have been retired by phase one of the R160 third option order. *The R may also use R160's as all car assignments guides; R32's operate only in V service. Shortly after this assignment was issued, however, it was reported that the mainline R44's have developed some serious frame issues; a few of those cars have already been removed from service for conducted surveys and, if failed, may result in the decision to retire them with the last of the upcoming R160 order in place of the remaining R32's and R42's. March 29, 2010 * C trains become 480 feet long once again, as part of the 2010 service cuts. * A handful of R44's have been prematurely retired from service by phase II of the R160 third option order. *As all car assignment guides, R44's may also operate on the F and R; R160's might still operate on the R as well and could even see service on the V. June 28, 2010 *The mainline R44's have been fully retired in place of the remaining R32's and R42's; R160's have all been delivered and entered revenue service. *This car assignment also reflects the requirement of easing dwell times on the A line. To do this, the A will operate with 19 R32 trains from 207th and the C will be back to permanently operating with 600 foot units, all of which will now be 18 R46 trains (192 cars total) on loan from Pitkin. *Peak requirements increased by six trains on the newly incarnation of the M and the Second Avenue Subway extension of the Q, respectively; while day and evening N trains no longer stop at 49 St in neither direction, peak requirements remain unchanged. *V service has been completely eliminated. November 20, 2012 • A trains operate to Lefferts Blvd and Howard Beach only (no Rockaways service). While train requirements are unchanged, more R46's are in use, to backfill for thirty R32 cars sent down to the Rockaways. • G service does not operate between Court Sq and Nassau Av. • H Peninsula Shuttle trains operate between Beach 90 St and Far Rockaway, with three 5-car trains of R32’s. The S Rockaway Park Shuttle does not operate. • J/Z service does not operate between Chambers St and Broad St. • N and Q services run local in Manhattan between Canal St and 57 St-7 Av, both directions. • Q service operates in two segments: 1) between 3 Av-149 St and 57 St-7 Av. 2) between Coney Island-Stillwell Av and 57 St-7 Av, then via the N to/from Ditmars Blvd. • The R operates in two segments 1) between Forest Hills-71 Av and 34 St-Herald Sq, with downtown-bound trains in Manhattan skipping 49 St. 2) between Jay St-MetroTech and Bay Ridge-95 St. • W service does not operate. December 24, 2012 Reflects the following changes following Hurricane Sandy: • With the Greenpoint Tunnel restored, regular G service has resumed, operating between Court Sq and 18 Av. • With Fulton and Broad Sts restored, regular J/Z service has resumed, operating between Jamaica Center and Broad St. • N and Q services are back to running express between Canal St and 57 St-7 Av in Manhattan, both directions. • Regular Q service has resumed, operating between 3 Av-149 St and Coney Island-Stillwell Av. • With Montague St Tunnel restored, regular R service has resumed, operating between Forest Hills-71 Av and Bay Ridge-95 St. • W service has been restored. • A trains operate to Lefferts Blvd and Howard Beach only (no Rockaways service). • The thirty R32’s in the Rockaways have been replaced with twenty-four R46’s. H Peninsula Shuttle trains operate between Beach 90 St and Far Rockaway, with three 4-car trains of R46’s. Full-time OPTO service begins on December 24, 2012. The S Rockaway Park Shuttle does not operate. • With the return of the thirty Rockaway R32’s to 207 St, the regular A assignment of 19 trains of R32’s has resumed. R32’s now operate only in A service. May 31, 2013 The H Rockaway shuttle has been canceled. August 3, 2013 Effective August 3, 2013, the Montague Tube is closed for restoration work following Hurricane Sandy. October 6, 2014 The Montague Tube reopens, effective October 6, 2014, following reconstruction work.